Legend of the Yōkai
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: For Yoshi the legends of the Yōkai had always been just that, "legends." But when four of them show up, just in time to save someone he loves, he realizes his fate is directly intertwined with theirs.
1. Prologue: Waters of Spirit

Another Alternate Dimension TMNT (I like those.) ;)

This time it takes place in ancient times, somewhere around the Edo period in Japan, 1673 to be exact. But before we begin I'd like to give a shout-out to _CharmyPI-5 the VIII_ for helping me riddle out ancient Japanese details and making this story more legit.

(Thanks Charmy, you're the greatest … ;D)

Now then

On with the show...

* * *

 _ **Legend of the Yōkai**_

Prologue: Waters of Spirit

Within the walls of a large Japanese complex built directly into the side of a mountain; the sounds of fighting rang out from the east wing dojo. Inside two brothers seemed far more engaged in their battle then what was usually seen of them.

Servants of the house hoped they would soon discover their differences and move past them, but it seemed as though they intended to continue with their war; until a voice finally broke the tension.

" _Ya-me_." An old man called as he opened the doors to the dojo and stared at the two younger men sternly causing them to immediately kneel before him. "Why do fight my sons?" The man demanded, but the only answer he received was for them to look away from each other.

Letting out a tired sigh the father took a few steps into the room before speaking again. "This is about Tang Shen." He stated more than asked as he focused on his taller children. "Saki?" He demanded seriously finally forcing the brother to look at him.

"Love is a powerful thing; it can cause both great happiness and great _pain_." The man continued kindly as he laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "It is unfortunate that you must suffer while your brother prospers. But if you _truly_ love her – you will _accept_ her _choice_."

Saki only sighed loudly, clearly not seeing it that way.

"Please brother." The other son proclaimed genuinely, truly wanting nothing more than to put this behind them. "We cannot continue fighting like this." He added causing Saki to glare at him before jumping to his feet and stormed out of the room.

"Saki." His brother called trying to follow but was held back by a hand on his shoulder.

"Give him time Yoshi." His father declared softly. "You know better than any how he feels."

"Yes father." Yoshi acknowledged with a bow before leaving the dojo as well, where he sighed dejectedly and turned to walk in the opposite direction that his sibling had gone.

…

Saki angrily marched through the complex, causing servants to avoid him and ninja to stand to the side so as not to be in his way. However even in his rage Saki still stopped when he heard a tiny laugh that he recognized and carefully made his way to the inner most section of the home.

Protected by three separate walls; the beauty of the small area at the center of the complex was only enhanced by the large cliff that lay behind it where a small waterfall misted the area with a quite calm.

It was here, behind the round impression of a stone door that lay just on the other side of this certain of rain that _a power_ lay, and had much to due for the majesty of the place around it.

The evergreen of plants contrasted beautifully with the multi-colors of their many flowers as well as the whites, blacks and gold's of the koi fish that called the place home, and the many smoothed stones that had been placed meticulously around a garden of carefully raked sand ranged in sizes as they displayed mystic Japanese writing carved from into polished surfaces.

A bridge of red-wood sat perfectly to one side, crossing a thinner portion of the pond as its shores condensed and then enlarged again to form two pools, both of which featured water as clear as crystal which simmered in a rainbow of soft colors from the colorfully allege that decorated its floor.

But even through all the wonder on the ground still more could be seen above, in the form of a large wisteria tree that gently covered the area with its strong arms, draping the view in a curtain of pure white flowers as it arched across the sky.

The pond had indeed _earned_ its name as the _Waters_ _of_ _Spirit_ and was spoken of by their father as a sacred place.

Its surface would often shine like diamond even on the cloudiest of days and its water was said to be fed by an ancient underground spring deep within a maze of caves that crisscrossed below the complex and the surrounding area in so many passages that not even the old man himself knew them all.

However it was not the sight that Saki found himself smiling at, it was the small child who played near its waters, humming to herself while gently tending to the flowers as her mother had taught her.

She laughed again as if sharing an inside joked and whispered something into the water, causing the man to push away from his position and walk to her.

"Who are you talking to Miwa?" He asked of his niece, causing her to turn to him with a smile that lit up the world.

" _Oji_." She proclaimed in excitement, getting up to throw her little arms around his leg, leaving him to gently lean down to return the hug. "I was talking to my _Oniisan_." She answered turning to look at the pond again.

"Your _brothers_?" He repeated in confusion knowing very well that she was an only child. "Where?"

"They're _shy_." She said with a little giggle and he smiled again, chalking it up to her vast imagination. It wouldn't be the first time she had made up her own _friends_. "They said I should bring _Oka-san_ one of these _flowers_." She continued excitedly, holding up a lovely little blue plant. "It will help her not to be so _tired_."

Saki's smiled faltered a bit as she said this, for he knew perfectly well _why_ Tang Shen was tired.

"Why don't we go see her together?" He asked and she nodded excitedly as she took his hand and begin to lead him through the home.

…

 _Oji ~ Uncle_

 _Oniisan ~ Big Brothers_

 _Oka-san ~ Mother_

…

" _Oka-san_." Miwa called out as they entered the room and Saki frowned as he watched the woman push herself up in the bed so she could hug her daughter. "I bought you a flower." She proclaimed causing her mother to smile.

"Oh Miwa, it is beautiful." Shen cooed as she hugged the little girl again before looking up at him. "Hello Saki-kun." She greeted and he bowed. "Would you get me the vase out of the wash room please?" She requested.

"Of course." He answered before going to retrieve the thing in question, filling it with water as he did so.

"Thank you." She offered once he had returned to set it on her dresser and she carefully reached over to place the stem of the blossom through the top.

"My _Oniisan_ said it would help you breath better, and give you energy." Miwa crowed causing Shen to smile at her again.

"Did they?" She asked gently. "Well, will you make sure to thank them for me?" She added and the little girl quickly nodded. "Would you go find your father?" She requested next and Miwa promptly nodded again before climbing off the bed and left the room.

"Shen –" Saki stated kindly as she turned to him again. "Please allow me to take you to a better doctor?" He pleaded but she only smiled and shook her head.

"It would not help Saki." She told him, but he refused to listen to her.

"Yoshi cannot see what must be done, a larger city would have –" He tried again but she interrupted him.

"Saki, you know it is not _Yoshi_." She told him seriously before adopting a softer expression as she reached out to take his hand. "He would do _anything_ in his power to help. But a larger city or a better doctor will do _nothing_ if there is no _cure_."

"No!" He demanded. "They can help you, they _must_."

"Saki." She proclaimed again, weakly but sternly. "I will not have you _threatening_ people. Especially people who have done nothing but _help others_." She announced before rubbing his hand as he looked at the floor. "Saki, I know it is _hard_ , but I want to be _here_."

"Shen." He tried again but she would hear none of it.

"This is my home, this is where my family is." She continued. "I do not want to die in a hospital far from everything I love."

"You will not _die_." He ordered. "I will not _let_ you die."

"Saki." She berated him again. "Even _you_ do not have the power to stop death."

"I will _find_ it." He stated anyway causing her to smile sadly.

"Shen?" A new voice asked at that moment and they both turned to find Yoshi walking to the other side of the bed so he could see his wife. "Are you alright?" He asked as she reached up to cup his face lovingly.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Saki has been keeping me company, and Miwa has brought me a flower from the Waters."

"Do you need anything else?" He asked causing his brother to scoff and Yoshi looked up momentarily to meet his eyes.

"No." She answered lying back against her pillow again. "Just a little rest."

"Then you shall have it." Yoshi informed her as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead causing Saki to storm from the room.

"Yoshi." She said when he was gone causing her husband to turn back to her. " _Saki_ needs you now, far more than I do."

"I don't know about that." Yoshi admitted sadly. "He has pushed me so far away that I cannot see the path back."

"He is your _brother_." She told him sternly. "You will find a way."

…

"Where have you gone?" Yoshi asked no one in particular as he searched the complex for his brother, but could only sigh as he came up empty handed. He was about to return to Shen's room when _crying_ caught his attention and he immediately recognized it as Miwa.

His fatherly instincts kicked in as he quickly tracked her down to insure she was alright, though he already knew why she was so sad. Even at the tender age of _four_ she was already as smart and as capable as her mother, he had no doubt that she _knew_ exactly what was happening.

However when he finally rounded a corner to arrive at the Waters of Spirit and was about to call her name; the word became stuck in his throat as he discovered that she was not _alone_.

He stopped in shock as he took in the four small _creatures_ with her, all obviously trying to sooth her as she wept. However before he could recover or get a better look, they all became privy to his arrival and bolted for the water, disappearing below the surface like ghosts and leaving Miwa to look around for the reason of their departure as Yoshi spoke a single word in astonishment.

" _Yōkai_!"

* * *

Sorry, it's a little … " _unrefined_ "… Bear with me. ;)

lol

Chapter 1: Keepers of Knowledge {Coming Next Monday}


	2. Chapter 1: Keepers of Knowledge

Chapter 1: Keepers of Knowledge

"Yōkai?" His father repeated after Yoshi had told him of his encounter with the creatures at the pond.

"Yes father." He said worriedly. "They were with _Miwa_ , should I –"

"No Yoshi." Yūta proclaimed quickly before his son could panic. "Do not fear; they will _not_ harm her." Yoshi quickly let out a breath of relief as he heard this before looking up at the old man again.

"But – why have they _come_?" He asked knowing the legends that spoke of the creatures; which often depicted them as an early warning for terrible occurrences.

"They have _always_ been here Yoshi." Yūta proclaimed calmly. "Our clan tells of a story, when long ago a young girl approached the Waters of Spirit to find a Yōkai on its shore."

"The creature was very _sick_ , as its home waters had become _polluted_." The man continued sagely. "The girl realized that the underground spring that feed it led straight to a _river_ where the people dumped their trash. She followed the path and eventually found that the _bank_ had given way, causing the two waters to _merge_."

"The girl used many rocks to once again _block_ the river from flowing into the spring, thus saving the Yōkai's life." Yūta stated in thought as he looked at the ground. "The Yōkai was so grateful that it told her of a coming _flood_ , ultimately saving both her and her village. In gratitude the people built her a shrine around the waters of the Yōkai and since then the creature and its _progeny_ have continued to protect her family to this very day."

"Yes." Yoshi acknowledge with a nod as his father finished the story, he had heard the words many times before but had honestly never taken them seriously. "But why would it return _now_?"

"I do not believe that it _has_." Yūta proclaimed thoughtfully. "You said there were _four_ and that they were very young."

"Yes, they were." Yoshi repeated. "They can't be much older than Miwa herself." This left his father to think over that for another minute before asking another question.

"How is _Tang Shen_?" The sudden question caught Yoshi off guard, but he answered anyway.

"She grows worse by the day." He announced sadly, as he turned to look at the floor in distress. "The doctors say there is nothing more they can do for her."

"You said that Miwa's – _Oniisan_ – gave her a _flower_?" Yūta asked and Yoshi nodded leaving the man to think for another minute or so before continuing. "My son, I believe you should try to _befriend_ the Yōkai children."

"Father?" He asked in confusion, but the man held up a hand so he could go on uninterrupted.

"From the description that you gave me I have reason to believe that they are in fact _kame_." He proclaimed seriously.

"Turtles?" Yoshi asked skeptically. "Why would that make a difference?"

"Because the _turtle_ is the _Keeper of_ _Knowledge_." Yūta announced sternly. "They hold much wisdom of the earth and its ways. If you were to _ask_ them – they may even be able to _cure_ Tang Shen."

Yoshi found himself in a state of shock as his hope rose for the first time in years due to these words. "Truly?" He begged and his father nodded.

"Yōkai are _powerful_ creatures." Yūta continued. "However as you have said; these are very _young_ , they may need _time_." He added causing Yoshi to bolt to his feet.

"Then we must _hurry_." He said before running for the door.

"Yoshi." Yūta demanded sternly causing his son to stop and look back at him. "Yōkai are _proud_ , do not treat them as _servants_ , for they are _not_." He warned seriously, forcing the younger man to calm a little.

"I understand father." Yoshi said with a little bow, which the older man returned thus giving his child leave to return to the pond and allow Yūta to focus more intently on the _shadow_ he'd become aware of at another door.

"Saki." He called to it causing the form to promptly disappear and the clan leader to narrow his eyes in concern.

…

Yoshi sat patently at the water's edge for the rest of the day and most of the night, waiting for the Yōkai to show themselves. At one point Miwa joined him, though he told her to go to bed, only for her to proclaim that she wasn't tired before promptly falling asleep in his lap where she remained even now.

A servant had brought him a blanket for her and he had made sure to thank the woman as he always did. He never wanted to become like his brother and treat them as less than people simply because they were not ninja.

But after a while he discovered that he had fallen asleep, sitting-up no less, as he awoke to the sound of Miwa muttering in her sleep and made to sooth her nightmare, only to find that someone had beat him to it.

He tired not to show that he was awake as the Yōkai gently petted his daughter's hair, causing her face to soften and her dreams to grow lighter once more which allowed Yoshi to look up slightly and take in the creatures before him.

Once again there were four, though only the one had approached them to still the little girl's thoughts and after a second it looked up at him revealing the most piercing set of blue eyes that he had ever seen.

"Hello." Yoshi offered quietly causing the others to quickly turn their heads toward the small sound and for a second he feared they would bolt. But after a moment it seemed they had grown comfortable with his presence; allowing him to take them in as the soft light of the moon rose above a cloud to truly illuminate them for the first time.

The man realized very quickly that his father had been _correct_ , for they did in fact look very _little_ like the Yōkai of legend and were clearly more closely related to the _turtle_. Though their hands, feet and chest had been wrapped in an assortment of brown bandages, Yoshi could still see a shell-like structure on their backs which provided them with some modesty as well as _armor_.

The scales of their skin looked to be much like a snake's, that when rubbed in one direction was soft to the touch, but in the other proved to be sharp and protruding and it was these he found most appealing, as he had assumed at first that they actually had _hair_ , but now he realized he'd been mistaken, for it was in fact a layer of darker colored scales running from their foreheads, down the length of their backs to decorate their arms and shells with a series of beautiful designs.

As Yoshi watched them move about he realized that they only had two toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand, but they were very well _adapted_ to them as they obviously had little trouble picking things up and walking from the balls of their feet in an almost _tip-toe_ likemanner, as if naturally attune to their own silence,

Highly alert; they moved with swift, jerky speeds to accommodate for their surroundings, which clearly they were not accustomed to, for they studied the area much like nervous animals; obviously able to see much more than he could thanks to their larger _irises_ which were able to filter more light than that of a human's.

It was these feature that Yoshi probably found the most endearing, for though they were clearly the eyes of an animal they still possessed a _softness_ to them; and came in a wide variety of captivating colors; from red, to orange and even purple, proving that they were indeed creatures of _magic_.

"Hello." The blue-eyed one finally repeated after a few minutes of silence while he backed up again to stand with his siblings. The sound of his voice was clearly not human as it came out as more of a _chirp_ , indicating that they did not use the words of man too often.

"I thank you for comforting my daughter." Yoshi decided to start with as he bowed politely to them, remembering his father's words to treat them with respect.

The Yōkai he was speaking with simply cocked his head curiously at this; much like a bird, before moving forward a step in order to bow as well, as if in acceptance.

"Can you –" He started again nervously, praying that he wasn't bringing it up to fast. "Can you _help_ my wife?" He finally asked causing them all to look at each other as a series of strange clicks and churs passed between them in a strange animal-like language, until finally Yoshi took notice for the purple-eyed one inching closer.

Turning slightly to watch the creature; the man noticed how he walked partly on all fours despite being able to stand upright, and realized that though they were very human in form they remained mostly _animal_ in nature.

"Yes." The Yōkai answered simply causing his heart to speed up in joy.

"What – what do you _need_?" He asked next, still trying desperately to be polite though his instincts continued to demand that he hurry up.

"Her." The creature said straightforwardly, clearly they knew very little about human languages which Yoshi realized held a _refreshing_ truth and directness about them.

"Very well." He agreed before moving every so slowly to his feet, still holding Miwa safely in his arms which caused them to pull back a little as if afraid to touch him, but he made sure to keep his movements calm and kind so they wouldn't be afraid.

"I will take you to her." He added when he could finally walk again before carefully leading them to Tang Shen.

…

Yoshi began to realize as he waked that the Yōkai had likely chosen that time in the night to finally approach him because everyone else was _asleep_ , for they didn't encounter one other person the whole way.

He decided to take a moment to tuck Miwa into bed as they passed her room, leaving the kame in the hall to curiously touch things on the walls, as if fulfilling a desire to know what they felt like, however when he returned it was to find them all _gone_.

After turning in multiple directions to locate them again the man genuinely _jumped_ for the first time in years when they seemed to magically reappear as if from nowhere.

Clearly the tales that depicted Yōkai training the first members of their clan in _Ninjutsu_ were not unfounded.

He bowed politely to them as if he felt the need to apologize for his absence but they seemed to not understand what he was referring to and so he quickly continued to lead them down the hall again until reaching Shen's bedroom.

When he finally opened the door to find his wife sleeping he moved to the side and looked back to watch the kame as they carefully inched toward the doorway and for a second he wondered it they had to be _invited_ _in_.

But after a moment they finally crossed the threshold, once again on all fours as they nervously entered the human dwelling and proceeded to look around the room; reminding him of a group of chipmunks in their curiosity and fast movements.

After a moment they quietly made their way over to the bed where the purple-eyed one once again split from the group to carefully approach the sick woman as Yoshi stood respectfully out of the way and watched while the creature gently laid his hand on her arm; as if testing something before moving his beak in a little closer to sniff the air.

Giving his discovery some thought the Yōkai proceeded to reach into a small bag he had attached to his belt and extracted a strange round shell, which the man could clearly hear was filled with _liquid_ as it sloshed around inside as the turtle moved a little closer to his wife and gently helped her to drink it.

When the shell was empty the kame carefully set it aside and reached out to lay a hand on her stomach before closing his eyes and began to make a strange _humming noise_ , leaving Yoshi to watch in astonishment as Tang Shen's body began to _glow_ slightly.

Beginning with all of her form the light gradually moved toward the Yōkai's hand where it grew darker and darker until finally it was nearly as _black_ as a stone of coal, which caused him to lift his hand away as he continued to produce the hum; causing the black ball he had created within her to rise with it, showing Yoshi the _form_ his wife's sickness had taken.

When the energy had finally been expelled completely from her body the Yōkai quickly retrieved the shell again and forced the sickness inside to be imprisoned, which seemed to almost immediately cause Shen to awake with a deep breath and Yoshi quickly darted to her side to take up her hand.

"Shen?" He asked her worriedly as she continued to breathe before looking at him.

"Yoshi?" She asked clearly confused before she reached up to touch her stomach where she had experienced an almost constant _pain_ over the years then suddenly gripped his hand tighter, and for a moment he feared it had returned.

"Yoshi." She repeated in shock. "It's _gone_." She added looking back at him with an astonished expression, clearly not understanding what was happening which only left him to smile as he realized the healing had worked and was about to tell her what had transpired when the door suddenly burst open.

"Away with you, _monsters_!" His brother demanded as he charged the Yōkai, causing them to flee toward the window as Yoshi got up to stop him.

"Saki no." He ordered as his sibling sliced through the air with a sword before turning to zero in on the turtle who had just preformed Tang Shen's healing. Clearly the energy he had exerted in the process had left him weak and defenseless making it nearly impossible for him to escape on his own.

The angry man had obviously noticed this himself as he made to attack the creature, however before he could one of the others jumped in his path and his red eyes glowed with a rage as he jumped at the man fiercely, buying time for his blue-eyed brother to rescue the other one.

Saki screamed as the kame tore into the flesh of his raised arm with his teeth before the man could throw him off. But before he could move to attack them again Yoshi stepped in to stop him mid-swing, finally allowing the Yōkai to escape through the window and disappear into the darkness outside.

* * *

Incase you missed it; yes the Turtle's eye color corresponds to who they are. Blue for Leo, Red for Raph … you get the picture.

Chapter 2: Hogosha {Coming Next Monday}


	3. Chapter 2: Hogosha

Don't own

* * *

Chapter 2: Hogosha

"Saki – that is _enough_!" Yoshi yelled as he tried to get his brother under control and keep him from chasing after the Yōkai, only to receive a hard punch to the face which caused him to stumble back several feet as Saki stared him down angrily.

" _How_ could you allow those creatures in here?" He demanded loudly as Yoshi calmly wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up straight again.

"They _helped_ her Saki." He proclaimed sternly causing his brother to bare down on him to yell directly in his face.

"How can you _KNOW_ that?" He screamed angrily.

" _YA-ME!"_ The voice of their father announced and they both quickly turned to find the man in the doorway with Miwa hiding behind his leg. "What is the meaning of this?" The man demanded clearly livid.

"Yoshi brought four _monsters_ into the home, brought them _HERE_." Saki screamed causing Miwa's eyes to fill with tears as she snuggled into her grandfather's robes in fear.

"They are not _monsters_." Yoshi countered calmly. "They _helped_ her." His brother was clearly about to argue the point further when their father once again stopped the confrontation.

"Saki!" He proclaimed loudly causing his son to flinch. "I understand your concern, but Yoshi would _never_ have endangered us. The creatures you saw were _Yōkai_ , powerful spirits able to help the sick. They chose to lend their strength to us in this hour of need and you _attacked_ them for it."

"Father –" Saki stated to counter but the older man would hear none of it.

"Did you even _consider_ what you were doing?" He demanded angrily. "Did you even bother to see if they were enemy or ally?"

"They were _monsters_ , they had no business being near _Tang Shen_." The angry son proclaimed causing his father to narrow his eyes at him.

"Saki?" Shen put in then in shock of his words as the older man took a step toward his son.

"Tang Shen means much to all of us Saki but she would never put herself over the clan, yet still you would _ask_ her to. It is clear you do not care for her _at all_." Yūta growled angrily forcing his son to shut his mouth. "Get out of my sight!" The man demanded but Saki was clearly about to speak up again.

"OUT!" Yūta commanded making everyone jump and Saki quickly curled his hands into firsts and stormed from the room.

"Father, I –" Yoshi started but Yūta promptly held a hand up to stop the apology.

"You have done nothing wrong Yoshi." He told him sternly before taking a deep breath and looked out the window where the Yōkai had escaped from. "Were they _hurt_?" He asked his remaining son who looked at the floor.

"I don't believe so." He answered quietly. "The one was _weakened_ from the healing, but I think he was unharmed."

"Good." Yūta stated before turning to Tang Shen as she hugged Miwa in an attempt to calm the little girl's crying. "How are you Shen?" He asked kindly.

"Much better." She answered with a sad little smile.

"I am glad." The older man proclaimed before turning to the doorway to find a group of servants and ninja peeking around the corner to see what had woken them at such an ungodly hour. "All is well, return to your rooms." He announced kindly and they all quickly bowed to him before leaving.

"Father?" Yoshi asked after a few minutes causing the man to look back at him with a heavy weight about himself. "Do you think they will return?"

"I do not know." Yūta admitted sadly. "Though I would not blame them if they didn't."

…

After his training session with the younger ninja, Yoshi calmly gave them leave to go about the rest of the day before getting up to go to the Waters of Spirit, where he was not surprised to find Tang Shen and Miwa waiting at the water's edge.

"Anything?" He requested kindly causing Shen to shake her head and he sighed in understanding. It had been weeks since the incident with the Yōkai and no one had yet to see them, not even Miwa.

"Why won't they come out _chichi_?" The little girl begged from her mother's arms causing her father to kneel so he could pet her hair lovingly.

"I'm sure they will return." He said; choosing not to answer her question for that would mean telling her what had _happened_ to her friends that night.

"I miss them." She wined as he snuggled into Shen's robes and began to cry again. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I know little one." Shen soothed her gently, looking out over the still waters again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Yōkai.

But none ever came

…

 _Chichi_ _~ Father/dad_

…

Yoshi found himself waiting on the shore of the pond well into the night once again, having done so nearly every night since the first, but still they did not return. He hoped to at the very least make sure they were okay and perhaps persuade them to show themselves to Miwa again so she would not be so sad.

After a few minutes he found himself looking toward the movement of a small blue butterfly which had landed on a plate of food that one of the servants had left as an offering, but like all the other days it had sat untouched until it was exchanged for another.

If even _food_ would not bring them than it was more than likely they had left for good, and it was this thought that caused him to become suddenly angry again and got up to walk to his brother's room with the intention of confronting him. But Saki too had yet to be seen since that night.

Admittedly Yoshi was almost ashamed to wish that he would never return, yet a piece of his heart still wanted his brother back.

"Yoshi." A voice asked and he turned to see his father walking toward him from down the hall.

"Father." He greeted with a bow which the old man returned before walking again, indicating that his son should follow him.

"You are concerned?" The man added after they had traversed out into the large courtyard between the third and second major walls of the complex.

"Yes." Yoshi answered with a sigh as they made their way around one of the many, _many_ ponds in the area. He'd honestly never realized how much _water_ decorated the land around their home until now, it made him wonder if perhaps it had something to do with the legend of the Yōkai which told of how they could travel from any water source to another, even if they were not connected.

"They were so _young_." Yoshi added sadly looking at the ground as he remembered watching in horror while his brother attacked them.

"You're love for Miwa makes you see them in a different light than others." His father declared calmly as they walked. "You do not see them as _creatures_ – you see them as _children._ "

This made his son look at him again before asking. "Do Yōkai even _have_ parents?"

"Some do, though most are left to find their way from birth – _without_ such love." Yūta explained sadly before stopping.

"It is – _sad_." Yoshi admitted causing the man to nod in agreement.

"Perhaps you should _show_ them." Yūta suddenly put in leaving his son to look at him in shock. "It is not mere _coincidence_ that they showed themselves to you and Miwa." He went on sagely. "Miwa is of their age, it made sense that they would be drawn to her. But _you_ were much _larger_ , in their eyes you should have been a _threat_ – and yet – you _weren't_."

"But – why?"

"They are _curious_." Yūta explained simply. "They do not understand the _love_ you display for your daughter, but they _want_ to." He stated as he looked toward a pond and stared at the water. "That is why they cared for Miwa, _comforted_ her; they were _following your lead_."

"I don't understand." Yoshi admitted causing his father to smile as he turned back to him.

"Legends say that the Yōkai come in times of great sorrow." He continued wisely. "Called not by haltered or anger, but by their _Hogosha_."

"A _guardian_?" Yoshi asked in confusion and the man nodded.

"Miwa has _called_ them, but _you_ must _prepare them_."

"Prepare them?" He repeated in confusion.

"For the _sorrow_." His father explained simply.

"But father – I don't even know where they _are_."

"They will come." Yūta stated sternly. "If you give them a _reason_." He added before walking off again, leaving his son to think over his words.

…

Eventually Yoshi found himself back at the pond as he tried to decide what his father had meant. 'A reason? What reason did they need? They had come before without reason – or _had_ they?'

'Miwa has _called_ them.' His father's voice rang in his head as he looked out over the water. Shen was dying, Miwa had known that, so she had called on them in her hour of need and they had come.

It was a _reason_ – but now that it had been _resolved_ he would have to find another.

…

"Yoshi?" A voice asked as he performed his morning exercises near the pond, making sure to move through them carefully and slowly incase anyone was _watching_. "What are doing?" Tang Shen finished her question as he turned to look at her.

"Teaching." He stated simply before continuing with his moves, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"But – there is no one _here_ my love." She countered causing him to smile as he realized how ridicules he must look.

"They will come." He said as he turned to perform another kata only to find a pair of bright blue _eyes_ starring at him from under the surface of the water.

* * *

Chapter 3: Darkness {Coming next Monday}


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness

I own nothing except the idea

* * *

Chapter 3: Darkness

It took a few days of training in front of the pond, watching as the kame children studied his every move, before they eventually came out again. At first he had not even noticed, for their agility made them nearly soundless and what little noise they did make was often covered up by the nature around them.

But eventually he spotted them in the wisteria tree and smiled.

"Why don't you come down?" He asked causing them to quickly hide again. "No one will harm you, I promise." With this he heard them _talk_ amongst each other again and waited patently for their answer until finally one landed on the ground as soundlessly as a cat.

Clearly he would not have to train them in the art of _silence_.

Yoshi smiled again as the Yōkai moved to stand on his feet and carefully inched toward him obviously curious, which was how he realized it was the one with _blue_ eyes.

"Hello." He offered quickly smiling once more when the kame jumped at the sound. "Where are your brothers?" He asked and the child simply pointed at the tree causing the man to laugh. "Clearly." He added as the little one tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you the oldest?" He asked next and the creature quietly nodded. "Are you the _leader_?" Another nod. "Very well." Yoshi acknowledged as he looked back at the tree. "Who is second?" He asked the other three, hoping they understood his meaning.

After a short minute he finally got an answer when another form hit the ground, the red-eyed one this time. "Ah." Yoshi proclaimed in understanding. "Our little _hot head_." He added with a smile causing the child to stand up straighter like he wasn't sure he liked that title.

This time he didn't have to _ask_ for the next oldest, as the purple-eyed one quietly made his way to the ground next, though clearly much _slower_ than his brothers had, which worried Yoshi.

Was he _still_ recovering his energy?

"Our healer." He acknowledged the little one as he hid behind his brother who had protected him before. Obviously he was still shaken up from nearly being cut in half. "I am _sorry_ for the way my brother treated you." Yoshi added kindly. "He will not bother you again."

This caused the little healer to peek around his sibling curiously, but neither of them approached. He had to wonder if it was because of fear or because their leaderhad told them to stay where they were.

Yoshi was about to call the last one out when he looked up to find the youngest leaning so far out of the tree that he could see him almost completely. However when the little guy realized he'd been spotted he quickly dashed back into cover only for a sharp crack to announce itself through the air and a second later he crashed to the ground along with a thin tree limb that was obviously not big enough to support his weight.

This made his two brothers by the tree jump away in shock before taking on stances that clearly spoke of annoyance and the fact that they likely dealt with the youngest's antics more often than they were willing to admit.

Yoshi honestly couldn't help but laugh at this, though he tried to remain professional as the two middle brothers helped the little one up allowing the man to realize that though he had fallen, he had turned to land on his back thus allowing his shell to take the impact; leaving him unharmed.

It would seem that even in their _blunders_ they were graceful.

"How nice of you to join us." Yoshi proclaimed toward the little one causing him to pout, clearly embarrassed. "Oh come now, there's no need for that. We all make mistakes." He chided kindly leaving them all to look at him in shock.

Obviously they weren't accustomed to being spoken to so – _respectfully_.

"Now, what do you say we continue our training session?" Yoshi asked as he got back into his stance and waited for them to join in.

Though they were clearly startled by all this they eventually moved to copy his stance and quietly started to move in the same ways he did, until they were genuinely _learning_ the basics of Ninjutsu.

…

This continued for a few days; with the Yōkai brothers only showing themselves when Yoshi or Miwa were near and would normally hide when someone else showed up during their training.

But eventually they grew accustomed to Tang Shen and a few of the servants that brought them food, until eventually they started to curiously venture into the halls of the complex to check out the rest of the human dwelling.

Of course when they first encountered another _ninja_ they panicked and fled but Yoshi was able to show them that, though they wore masks, they were still only people underneath.

The man had expected a similar reaction when they finally met Yūta, but he was mistaken. For one day when the old man paid them a visit during their training the Yōkai just stopped to stare at him.

"Hello." Yūta greeted with a polite bow as they slowly made their way toward him in their usually crouch when examining something they weren't familiar with. But eventually they stood and bowed back.

"You know me, do you not?" Yūta stated with a smile causing his son to look at him in confusion.

"Yes." The oldest answered simply before pointing at the old man. "Hamato." He added and Yūta nodded.

"That is right; I am leader of this clan." He explained. "And as such I would like to be the first to _thank you_ and your family for protecting us all these years."

The little Yōkai only nodded in agreement as Yoshi walked up in understanding. Clearly they were very much aware of their ancestor's role in the past and what roles they themselves were here to play.

"Do you know yet the _tragedy_ that will befall us?" Yūta asked next causing them all to nod.

"Tragedy?" Yoshi asked his father and man looked at him as he answered.

"They would only be here if the Hamato Clan were in _danger_ my son." He said sagely as he looked back at the kame. "The fact they are so young proves that we have _time_ , but – we should still _prepare_."

"But what kind of tragedy?" Yoshi asked leaving the kame to look at him next.

" _Darkness_." The oldest answered causing the two men to look at each other in confusion.

"Do you not know _more_ than that?" Yūta requested but they only shook their heads and he nodded. "I understand. Thank you for your warning all the same." He said with another bow which they returned again.

"Father –" Yoshi asked as the man turned to walk away only to reach out and place a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will see what I can learn of this – _darkness_." He answered wisely. "You must continue their _training_. They will _need it_."

"Yes father." Yoshi acknowledged with a bow before the man finally left.

* * *

Sorry, that was a little short

Chapter 4: Title of Power {Coming Next Monday}


	5. Chapter 4: Title of Power

Chapter 4: Title of Power

(A year later)

Yoshi was startled from his meditation by a woman's scream and quickly rushed out to the courtyard where the doors to the bath house were flung open and the youngest Yōkai; who had proved himself to the most _mischievous_ of the bunch, was unceremoniously _thrown_ out into the rain before the doors were slammed closed again leaving the child in a bit of a shocked state as he tried to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"My son." Yoshi acknowledged quietly causing the little one to look at him. "The _men's_ bath house is on the _other_ side." He informed him sternly, however the kame still didn't seem to understand why that would make a different. Clearly he wasn't accustomed to the ways of _women_ – of _any_ species.

The man laughed lightly as the little one got up to sulk before deciding to just bathe in the ponds as they always did, which left Yoshi to look around for his brothers and upon not finding them quietly started a search around the perimeter.

The Yōkai had been common residents of the complex for over a _year_ now and in that time Yoshi has learned that they seemed much more _active_ when it _rained_.

"Blue?" Yoshi asked as he rounded a corner and found the leader meditating on the top of a wall.

"Hello father." The young one acknowledged as he jumped down to bow to his sensei. Yoshi wasn't all too sure when they had started to refer to him as _father_ ; only that it wasn't long after that he'd begun to call them _son_.

He couldn't explain it any other way than – it just felt _right_.

"Where are your brothers?" Yoshi added kindly.

"Out." Blue responded leaving Yoshi to nod in understanding. He'd learned that this simple answer merely meant that his purple-eyed brother had gone to search for medicines or things of interest, again something he only seemed to do when it rained.

It was a common occurrence as the little one loved to tinker and build, and required a large collection of new things in order to achieve it. So far the child had yet to come back empty handed and though Yoshi still had no idea where he was going had no reason to fear, for one of his brothers always went with him. It seemed this time it was Red's turn.

"Yoshi?" The voice of his wife asked and he turned to find her walking up to them. "May I speak with you?" She requested and he nodded, giving his son leave to continue what he had been doing and went with her.

"I've been thinking." Shen stated again as they walked, bringing her hands out in front of her to better hold the book she was carrying. "We should try to find them _names_." She said suddenly causing him to blink.

"They don't seem interested in such things." He answered truthfully, for they'd asked them about it before; only for them to describe the act of naming as a _human custom_ they didn't see the use of.

"My love, we cannot keep calling them as _colors_." She countered causing him to make a face as he realized she was right. The only reason the Yōkai had allowed them to call them by the simple titles was because _Miwa_ had been the one to make the suggestion, and Spirit's forbid they ever do anything to make _her_ unhappy.

"Perhaps you are right."

"I am." She agreed simple causing him to laugh. "And I think I have the _perfect_ ones." She revealed leaving him to look up as she held out her book to him, which he gently took from her hand and read the name.

"Renaissance Art?" He repeated questionably as he looked back at her. "Shen –" He tried again but she would hear none of it.

"We _tired_ Japanese names." She countered and he sighed again as he remembered that particular disaster.

"Very well." He gave in, realizing that he really should have been accustomed to her getting her way by now. "Do you have any _suggestions_?" He added remembering that she had a certain _love_ for the art of other countries.

"A few." She admitted as she moved a bit of her hair behind her ear, which basically meant that she had already chosen.

…

" _Leonardo_?" The oldest turtleasked in thought as he and his brothers sat on the ground at the adult's feet to listen to what they had to say. This left Yoshi to immediately notice that he didn't outright _refuse_ the name as he had done before when they had tried Japanese versions.

"It means, strong as the lion or lion-bold." Shen explained with a smile causing him to think it over again.

"Why do we need _names_?" His red-eyed brother asked sourly, clearly finding this a waste of their time.

"It would make things much _easier_." Yoshi explained before Shen hit him with the book to shut him up.

"Because little one." She started instead as she leaned down to look at them sternly. "Names allow us to be recognized, acknowledged and respected." She explained as though this was _very_ important causing them to look at her seriously. "But most importantly –" She continued. "They are _titles of power_."

"What's that?" The most curious of the four asked, as his bright purple eyes widened in response to learning something new.

"A title of power is something used to protect the _soul_." She explained dramatically. "Without one we can be easily controlled and manipulated."

"Oh." They all said at once, clearly having never thought of it that way before.

" _Leo_." Miwa suddenly put in making everyone look at her. "I like it; it's like the lion from the stars." She added looking at the referred-to turtle with a smile that basically crumbled his wall of stern discipline to a pile of dust.

"Alright." Leo finally relented with a little smile of his own, which allowed Shen to turn the page in her book as the seriousness was expertly dulled by her daughter long enough for her to focus on the next brother in the line.

" _Raffaello_." She added toward the little hot head causing him to raise an eye-ridge at it. "Wait." She proclaimed before he could refuse, "There's another version." She stated before telling it. " _Raphael_." The child just closed his mouth around the complaint he had been about to voice as he seemed to like this one better.

"Oo – _Raph_." Miwa recounted as she clapped her hands. "It sounds like _tough_." She said making a funny little face as she pretended to pump her arms like a body-builder, which only made her brothers laugh. "Kind of," She added with a laugh of her own.

"Fine." Raph relented with a sigh, though if any of them were going to put up a fight for not liking their new titles it would have been _him_. So it seemed they were on the right track this time around.

"Okay bear with me." Shen continued as she turned the page backwards this time and tried to recite the name under her finger. " _Donato di Niccolò – Donatello_." She finally just settled on stubbornly, making her husband laugh until she retaliated by hitting him with the book once again.

"Donatello." The purple-eyed turtle repeated, clearly thinking it over.

"It means _giver_." She added with a smile and he quickly smiled back before nodding.

"How about Donnie?" Miwa suggested again. "That sounds cute!"

" _Cute_?" Donnie repeated clearly not liking that word.

"It is still a boy's name – I think." Yoshi told him, though he was admittedly not that knowledgeable when it came to Italian or English names.

"What about me?" The youngest piped up, clearly wanting to be a part of the name giving now that everyone else had one.

"Alright." Tang Shen said with a laugh as she turned to the last page she had marked and recited the title written at the top. " _Michelangelo_."

" _Mikey_." Both Miwa and the last unnamed Yōkai proclaimed at the same time, causing them to look at each other before laughing.

"Mikey it is then." Shen announced as she closed the book and hit Yoshi one last time on the arm, just because she could, before leaning in to whisper something in his ear. "Now if only we could get them to wear _clothes_."

"What about me, do I get a new name?" Miwa asked then causing her parents to look at her in shock.

"Do you – _want_ a new name?" Yoshi responded somewhat hurt, as he had been the one to suggest 'Miwa.'

"Well – maybe like a _ninja_ name or something." She suggested, kicking her legs as she thought it over. "Everyone else has a nick name now." She put in truthfully.

"Very well." Tang Shen declared with a laugh as she thought it over. "How about – _Karai_." She proclaimed with a smile causing Yoshi to grin in her direction as he recognized the title.

"I like it, what does it mean?" The little girl declared excitedly.

"It was a nick name your father gave _me_ once." Shen admitted with a laugh. "It means _severe_."

"Why would he call you _that_?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I couldn't tell you." She answered innocently before hitting Yoshi with the book yet again, this time causing him to hiss in discomfort and the children promptly laughed.

"Okay, so what's _your_ nick name?" Miwa quickly demanded of her father, who looked slightly alarmed for a moment before smiling.

" _Splinter_." Shen declared before he could answer, leaving the man to laugh lightly.

"Why Splinter?" Miwa asked once more with a smile.

"Because when we were young your father got this _tiny_ piece of wood stuck in his finger." Shen explained as she cooed into her husband's ear lovingly, causing the poor man to blush profusely. "He _cried_ and _cried_ until I took it out." She finished before kissing his check to let him know that she was only kidding.

"You are never going let me live that down." Yoshi declared sourly as she kissed him again.

"Never, my love."

"I was _five_." He complained causing the children to laugh once again.

"What about uncle Saki?" Miwa asked then, which basically ruined the moment as everyone remembered the missing member of their clan who had yet to return since that night a year ago.

"I don't know?" Yoshi admitted sadly. "He never had a nick name."

"Why not?" Miwa requested as Shen got up to bring her daughter into her arms and answered her question sadly.

"Perhaps he _will_ – one day."

* * *

I love Miwa… ^-^

I just want to hug her and squeeze her and take her home with me.

lol

I decided to give Tang Shen a bit of an attitude in this chapter, as she's finally better and personally I always pictured her as having Splinter wrapped around her little finger. Lol

Also, 'Donatello' actually means " _Gift_ " in Italian but I thought he would respond better to "Giver" as he is a very giving soul.


	6. Chapter 5: The Oracle

Sorry I'm late, I've been distracted.

X)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Oracle

(Six Years Later)

It had been a while since the Yōkai had first arrived and Tang Shen had finally managed to convince them to take on the custom of _clothes_ , which was a strange thing to watch, as they had obviously never understood a human's need to cover themselves.

At first they flat out refused the garb, throwing the things away and declared they were far more at ease as they were. But Shen was patient, taking their suggestions and fixing the clothing to fit them more comfortably, often using the excuse that it would help them stay _warm_ , until finally they accepted the change.

In the end she'd had to make the clothes herself; eventually creating some strangely _snu_ g pants compared to the loose, flowing attire that was commonly worn in their land and once againutilized bandages and strips of cloth to wrap their limbs and chest, as they clearly preferred to keep their movements as unhindered as possible.

However, in regards to a shirt, it quickly became clear that any kind of soft material did not mix well with the sharp edges of their _shells_. But Shen eventually came up with a solution by crafting them simple _sleeves_ , much like the armored _kote_ often used by a samurai to protect their arms in battle.

But more importantly, with the passage of _six years_ , they were now approaching the age of 10, along with Miwa, when they would finally be of age to take their ninja training to the next level and weld a _weapon_.

However when Yoshi found them on the morning of this most influential decision, he noticed immediately how they were all crouched nervously low to the ground which was an action they took only when something was terribly wrong.

"My sons?" He asked in concern causing them to turn to him. "What is the matter?" He added, kneeling at their level so they could speak.

"There is a _disturbance_ father." Leonardo announced then.

"A disturbance?" Splinter repeated. "What kind of disturbance?"

"In the _balance_." Donatello put in seriously allowing the man to finally understand.

As animals they held a connection to the _earth_ , to nature itself, and when something happened to disturb the delicate equilibrium that held it all together – they _felt_ it.

"The _Darkness_?" Yoshi asked in a whisper and they nodded, which caused his heart to stop.

He had hoped to have more time, to train them longer. They were not ready to face this foe they knew nothing about. They were still just _children_.

"Come." He commanded kindly, getting up to rush to Hamato Yūta's room with the turtles at his side. "Father." He said respectfully as they entered to find the old man sitting up in his bed, with his eyes closed, but he looked up as his son came in.

"What is it Yoshi?" The man asked weakly.

"The _darkness_ , father." Yoshi told him as he knelt to bow to his master. "It has come." This caused the man to close his eyes again as he took in this information. "What must we do?" Splinter added worriedly.

"Calm yourself my son." Yūta proclaimed. "It is not here _yet_."

"They are not _ready_ father." Yoshi said sternly causing the man to turn to the Yōkai.

"Do not fear." He told them kindly. "The power you hold _together_ is stronger than any darkness." He added causing them to nod in understanding.

"But father." Splinter complained only to be interrupted.

"Yoshi." Yūta said as he reached out to place a hand on his son's shoulder. "They need you to _believe_ in them." He stated sternly before a cough racked his body, causing Donatello to rush over and check that he was alright.

Unfortunately they all knew the _sickness_ he suffered under and no amount of Yōkai magic was going to fix it this time.

Yūta carefully took the young kame's hand and held it for a minute to insure the child that all was well before speaking again. "Yoshi." He said again causing his son to go to him once again. "You will need to _lead_ the clan in this fight."

"No." Splinter begged; they could not lose their leader, not _now_. "Father, please!"

"You are _strong_ Yoshi." Yūta demanded. "You do not need me anymore." He added before griping his son's hand and pulled him closer in order to speak into his ear. "You must see to _The_ _Oracle_." He whispered sternly and Yoshi swallowed before nodding in understanding.

"Hurry my son." Yūta proclaimed weakly as he rested back again his pillow. "You haven't much time."

"Yes father." Yoshi agreed, before reluctantly leaving his master's side. He had always known that he would not get to be there when his father finally left this world, for he would be needed elsewhere.

…

"Master Yoshi." A ninja declared as Splinter and the turtles rushed down a hall toward the Water's of Spirit. "There is a great _cloud_ approaching the walls." He announced causing Yoshi to quickly rush out into the courtyard and look up at the sky where he indeed discovered a billowing wall of black fog barreling toward their home.

"Gather everyone." Yoshi ordered quickly. "The _barrier_ is weakened, prepare to defend the walls."

"Yes sir." The ninja accepted with a bow before rushing off to perform his duties.

"Come my sons." Splinter commanded, leading them toward the pond once again, where he quickly zeroed in on the _door_ that lay behind the waterfall.

"Yoshi?" Tang Shen's voice called and he looked over as she and Miwa came running into the sacred area. "What is happening?"

"The Oracle is failing; father no longer has the power to raise the barrier." Yoshi explained in a rush as they all converged behind the curtain of water, where he quickly located a strange symbol in the middle of the elaborate door and proceeded to turn it a few times before utilizing several hand signs to manipulate the sensitive pressure plate underneath.

When finished the door rumbled slightly before roiling out of the way, revealing what rested behind it for the first time in many years. In the center of the room stood a rather normal pillar of stone, however it was what rested a top it that he had come to see.

A perfect _sphere_ made of nothing but pure _water_

It became clear to Yoshi immediately that his son's knew _exactly_ what they were looking at as he turned to speak with them only to find that they refused to enter the room. "You know what this is?" He asked and they nodded. "Then you know that with my father's death it will require _me_ to take his place, provide it energy to sustain itself.

"Yes." Leonardo answered this time.

Though they had never seen the thing before, they had always known it was here, for it was made of pure Yōkai magic, given to the child of legend by their ancestor, made to _protect_ the family that held it.

However if there was no _heir_ to calm that protection it would fail. They would be vulnerable to anything that chose to attack them, including the _darkness_ that now knocked at their door.

As the brothers looked at the oracle again, watching the water began to loose shape in response to Yūta's spirit coming closer and closer to leaving this world, they realized that their _enemy_ had not chosen _this moment_ for nothing.

"Miwa, you must do this with me." Yoshi told his daughter gently as he knelt to take her hands. "Do not be afraid, it will not harm you." She nodded nervously as he said this before they turned to look at the turtles again.

"We will protect you." Leo put in sternly before leading his team back out to defend the Waters of Spirit and the great treasure they guarded.

* * *

Chapter 6: Shadow of a Blade

(Coming next Monday)


	7. Chapter 6: Shadow of a Blade

Chapter 6: Shadow of a Blade

The turtles could _feel_ the barrier breaking down around them, as they watched the sky darken until it appeared almost as night. But despite this they stood over the pond, determined to defend their father.

"It is the Darkness." Donnie whispered to his brothers and they turned slightly to listen to him. "It is what's _killing_ Yūta." He finished.

"I thought you said he was being _called_?" Raph asked as his eyes remained on the eastern sky.

"He is." Donnie responded sadly. "But the Darkness has _weakened_ him. I fear there's not enough _time_."

"Then we will _provide_ them time." Leo announced as he stood facing the direction their enemy raged from. "We have prepared for this."

"Brother." Mikey commanded at that moment causing them all to look in the direction he was pointing, only to find the barrier toward the west _breaking_ under the pressure.

"Go!" Leo ordered and Donnie and Raph promptly bolted into the waters of the pond, leaving their siblings to protect the last remaining members of the Hamato name.

Donnie was a faster swimmer and so he was mere feet in front of his brother as they shot through the underground waterways, knowing them like they knew their own bodies, expertly navigating the complex system before emerging in a pond on the west wing, where they discovered they were under _attack_.

In seconds Donnie jumped from the pond controlling the water as he did so and brought it around in a massive sweep to destroy the _shadow creatures_ that threatened their home.

Raph was soon to follow and with a wave of water at his disposal, took out another small gathering of the strange enemies, causing their human-like forms to collapse into black dust.

"What are they?" Raph asked in shock, as he was not aware that such creatures could cross the border into the human world.

"I'm not sure." Donnie answered before using another length of water to knock out two more before they were able to attack a few servants. "Go, get to the inner walls." He commanded them and quickly ran away, leaving him and his brother alone with the few ninja who had been dispatched to the area.

But their forces were spread too thin, their power too weak.

"Brother." Raph called as Donnie fought to take out more of the strange beings that formed from the clouds to dance across the earth like ghosts. "Their weapons do _nothing_." He added and the purple-eyed Yōkai quickly turned to find that his sibling was correct.

Though the Hamato Clan had trained many others within the walls of the dojo, the common ninja were no match for _this_ enemy, as their earth-bound weapons merely passed straight through the shadow monsters, leaving them open to attack.

Donnie quickly used his magic to save one of the men and commanded him to gather his forces and leave for there was nothing the ninja could do.

"We can not hold them all off on our _own_." Raph proclaimed truthfully as he too continued to fight, trying to use his magic sparingly so it would last, for it appeared that their water was the only thing that could harm this foe.

Donnie was about to respond again, only to be interrupted when another crack appeared in the barrier to the east, leaving Raph to take notice of this new development as well before he turned to Donnie as an unspoken question passed between them.

"Go." Donnie commanded as he took out another gang of enemies, which were starting to come faster now that another way had been opened to them. "I can handle this area until your return." He added and Raph merely nodded in agreement before rushing toward the other break where they could sense Mikey was converging toward as well, leaving only Leo at the pond.

Though Donnie continued to fight for the main gate and fight well, as he was the best at conserving their magic, he was still running short and the enemies just continued to come, forcing him further and further back as he tried to keep them at bay.

After some time another _crack_ had appeared directly over the pond, and knowing that Leo would soon need their help; he attempted to leave his own battle to join him, only to find that he had been completely surrounded by the shadow creatures.

He could sense Raph trying to reach him again, but he too had proven to be cornered. But if there was one thing they had learned in their life – it was that you _never_ cornered an _animal_.

In their most desperate moment the four brothers, though separated, fought as one and summoned the greatest defense at their disposal.

It seemed as if all sound was suddenly sucked from the area as power surged forth from within the tunnels beneath the earth and in seconds the complex found itself suddenly _flooded_ as every inch of water beneath the land moved on its own to rise from the ground and crash into the enemy that threatened it.

With the magic of the water controlling every inch of soil within the walls of their home; the shadow creatures could no longer take form, leaving them to dissolve as the barrier was finally reformed in response to Splinter and Miwa completing the ritual.

But though the enemy was finally expelled, the Yōkai brothers were too exhausted to adjust for a _new_ form that suddenly appeared within the walls. This one not made of darkness or magic, but _steel_ and flesh.

And as the shadow of its blades moved across the land, the Yōkai realized that it possessed a _presence_ they _recognized_ but were too late to stop. Even though Leo and Mikey converged on the area, desperate to help their siblings, despite no longer having the power to fight, they arrived too late.

Raph and Donnie were already gone.

…

"Brother!" Raphael's voice demanded, using his spoken words as they were _louder_. "Brother." He called again and Donnie slowly opened his eyes to look for him, only to find his view blocked by _bars_.

"Where –" He started to ask, getting up to grip one of the metal things only to pull away when the metal burned his skin.

He was thankful to discover that Leo and Mikey had not been captured, so there was still hope, however as he moved to stand up in his cage; the weakness in his legs become apparent and he closed his eyes when he realized it was not his lack of magic, but the _distance_ that stood between him and its source.

"Brother." He said sadly and Raph nodded in understanding as well.

"I know." He answered tiredly

"You gain your power from the waters." A voice suddenly said causing them to look toward it as the form of the creature who had taken them moved from the shadows so they could see it. "Without the pond you are weak and helpless."

The Yōkai chose not to respond to that as they took in the armored man before them. "If you are without the water for too long you will _die_." He continued truthfully but the turtles still didn't waver from staring their enemy down. "I know this to be a very _long_ and _painful_ process." He added. "But I will _relieve_ the pain, for your _service_."

"Our alliance is to the name of Hamato and no other." Raph informed the man causing him to growl before stepping further into the light of the single lantern that hung over their cells, finally revealing his identity.

"I _am_ of the Hamato." _Saki_ proclaimed angrily. "And one way or another – you _will_ serve me." He threatened as the Yōkai took him in.

Though he appeared similar to the man they had fought with briefly so many nights ago there was a distinct _difference_ in his presence. He was no longer a man – he was _demon_.

"You have sold your _soul_." Donnie answered causing the man to turn to him. "A soulless man has _no_ _name_ , you are not Hamato and we will not serve you."

This caused Saki to narrow his eyes at the turtle before kicking out at the cage with such force that it was sent careening into a wall, leaving Donatello dazed and injured.

"Brother!" Raph called worriedly, only to receive conformation in their old language that he was alright.

"You _WILL_ serve!" Saki bellowed making them jump as the blades from his gantlets appeared again, though this time they were able to see that they were not made of steel – but _shadow_. "Or you will _die_." This only left the two Yōkai to stare at him for another moment before answering together.

"Then we will _die_."

* * *

Chapter 7: Freedom is the Price

(Coming next Monday)


	8. Chapter 7: Freedom is the Price

Chapter 7: Freedom is the Price

"My sons." Yoshi called when he finally found two of the turtles and ran toward them as he searched for the others. "Where are your brothers?" He asked kindly as his feet splashed against the water that still flooded everything.

"Gone." Mikey answered in tears as his oldest sibling stood at the entrance to the complex, seemingly transfixed by what was outside the doors.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Splinter demanded before turning to Leo as he answered.

"They have been _taken_ – by the Darkness." He stated before turning to his father. "We must hurry; they will not last long on the other side."

"What do you mean?" Yoshi proclaimed in shock, none of them had ever said anything like this before. "What have you not _told_ me?" He ordered causing the two to look at the ground, but said no more.

"We – cannot _say_." Mikey exclaimed as though he were in physical _pain_ from trying to keep the secret.

"Please father, we must find them." Leo begged. "They only have until sunrise." He added looking up at the sky worriedly to find that they still had several hours, but they were losing that time faster than they were making it up.

"Sunrise?" Yoshi repeated in confusion. "What –"

"We cannot _say_." They both begged then causing him to realize that whatever was going on they truly _could not_ speak about.

"Very well." He agreed for now. "Can you _find_ them?" He added knowing that they could _sense_ each other in a way that even they didn't seem to understand at times and they both nodded. "Then lead the way."

This caused them both to walk up to the threshold of the main gate where they paused momentarily to prepare themselves to cross into the outside; before finally taking another breath and bolted in the direction they could feel their brothers, leaving Yoshi to follow behind.

…

Through Splinter tried to focus on the task at hand, deciding that he would speak with them about this new development when their brothers were safe. He could not help but noticed that his remaining sons seemed to grow _weaker_ the farther from their home they got.

This worried him, but he did not have the time to voice it as they finally led him to a _cave_.

"Is this it?" He asked as they shunned away from something within the walls.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"The Darkness is within." Mikey explained seriously and Yoshi nodded in understanding before entering first and his sons followed, though obviously reluctant.

For several minutes they navigated the cave, with Splinter relying greatly on the turtle's night vision and sense of smell to guide him, even as they continued to grow more and more tired.

But eventually they found a section of the dungeon that shone with the light of a single lantern and it was here that Yoshi could see the form of a man as he shouted at someone beyond his line of sight.

"They are there." Mikey announced quietly.

"That is the _Darkness_." Leo added pointing at the man.

"Who is he?" Splinter asked trying to get a better look, but they were still too far away.

"It is a _demon_." Leo explained fearfully. "A demon called forth by a great hatred, its only name is – _Shredder_.

"Stay here." Yoshi commanded and they nodded, leaving him to quietly pull his sword from its sheath and slowly make his way toward the creature. Only to jump slightly when the demon suddenly stuck out at something and the sound of metal crashing into stone erupted from the cave alone with a voice that he recognized as Raphael.

"Brother!" He called in concern but said no more.

"You _WILL_ serve!" The man roared, causing the sound of his voice to echo off the walls and Yoshi paused in shock as he realized that it was the voice of his _brother_. "Or you will _die_." He added as Yoshi continued to remain rooted to his spot in horror of his newest discovery.

However the words he heard his two missing sons speak in response drew him out of his trance.

"Then we will _die_."

Yoshi bolted into the cave when Saki made to attack them again in a rage, only to be caught off guard by his brother's sudden appearance as they made to do battle.

Splinter immediately realized that whatever stood before him may have held Saki's shape but did not hold his soul. For that important part of him had been replaced by the weapons of darkness that he summoned forth to attack.

"Father – the _light_." Donatello called at that moment, forcing Yoshi's attention away from the tendrils of shadow trying to kill him and looked toward the lantern before he expertly turned his sword and swung with practiced strength causing the wind lash to immediately extinguish the flame.

"NO!" Saki screamed as he thrashed around, trying to use his power again, but only where there was _light_ was there _shadow_.

Yoshi quickly followed the sounds of his trapped children and sliced through the chains on their cages, freeing them at last and quickly followed them as they led him back to their brothers.

They continued to hear the sounds of _Shredder_ bellowing in anger and raging out at anything he could reach but they did not stop in their motion to escape the cave, continuing to run until finally arriving back outside.

However once there; Yoshi immediately realized that something was very wrong, Donatello and Raphael were now only on their feet due to their brothers carrying them and Donnie had even lost consciousness.

"We must _hurry_ father." Leo begged causing Splinter to quickly bring Donnie into his arms so both he and Michelangelo could support their other brother and started to make their way home once again.

…

"Tang Shen!" Yoshi called when he could finally see her waiting at the gates, however before they could reach the walls his sons _collapsed_. "What is it?" He asked turning back in a panic to see that they were in obvious _pain_.

" _Sunrise_." Leo explained causing Yoshi to look up in horror and find that his son was correct. The sun could now clearly be seen over the horizon, however before he could make a move to carry them the rest of the way, several ninja arrived at his side, including Tang Shen, who gently gathered the turtles and rushed for the complex, making it beyond the walls just before their sun peaked over the horizon.

Once safe the Yōkai each took a deep breath as if they had been inhaling poison until that moment, leaving Splinter relieved as he gathered them to his side and held them as they struggled to recover.

After a minute they thought it best to move them to the Waters of Spirit and laid them all gently in the pond so the sacred pool could heal them, which was where Yoshi found himself looking up at the door that once again protected his family's most sacred treasure and he finally realized what had happened to his sons that night.

Somehow he had never noticed, but their very _lives_ were chained to The Oracle. They could not go beyond its borders, for all the Yōkai who had come before them, their entire family line, were _connected_ to this place, and though they had been given power and magic to protect it, their _freedom_ was the _price_.

And _he_ had just reinstated the _lock_.

* * *

I'm not sure if I made it all that clear, but "Shredder" is more or less the Demon Shedder from the lost session of the 2003 series, which has taken up residence in the body of Oroku Saki.

Chapter 8: Contradiction of Fate

(Coming next Monday)


	9. Chapter 8: Contradiction of Fate

Sorry, I'm late again... this week isn't agreeing with me for some reason.

* * *

Chapter 8: Contradiction of Fate

The turtles remained unconscious for several days after the incident, but all the while Tang Shen, Miwa and Yoshi tended to their injures; which was how they discovered that Donatello and Raphael had sustained strange _burns_ as well, and looking through his father's many writings, Yoshi eventually found the cause to be _magic_.

It would seem that Saki had somehow learned how to capture and manipulate them through the use of dark power and had likely been trying to steal their own magic.

Though for what _reason_ still remained unknown.

"Yoshi." Shen called one morning causing him to start from his restless sleep and bolt to his feet to see what she needed, only to find that Leonardo had finally opened his eyes.

"My son." He said in relief as he knelt to take the little one's hand, but pulled back again when Leo winced. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He lied before looking around for his brothers and carefully reached out to touch each of them to ensure they were alive.

"Why did you not _tell me_?" Yoshi asked causing the child to look at him sadly as he fully understood the question.

"We cannot _speak_ of it." He explained again.

"Why, what holds your tongue?" Splinter asked kindly.

"I – _cannot_ say." He answered again sadly as he turned to look away from them.

"Is it The Oracle?" Shen asked and Leo nodded. "It _imprisons_ you here?" She stated in distress and he nodded again causing her to close her eyes as she tried to keep her tears from falling.

"What can we do?" Yoshi demanded gently. "How can we free you?"

"Free?" Leo asked as if he couldn't understand the question. "We – _protect_."

"But you should not be _forced_." The man answered sternly leaving the Yōkai to look down in shame.

"You are – _displeased_?"

"No." Shen immediately proclaimed as she reached out to comfort him. "We just don't want you to be _trapped_ here. You should be _free._ "

"Free?" He repeated again, once more acting as if he couldn't comprehend its meaning.

"Please tell us how we can help you." Yoshi begged but the child just continued to look confused, causing the man to close his mouth around his next words and look up at the doorway behind which rested The Oracle.

With a sudden determined scowl he stood once again and marched toward the waterfall. "Yoshi?" Shen stated in shock as she made to follow him. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to _destroy_ it." He proclaimed sternly as he reached the doorway and began to open it again. "Whatever _benefits_ it may offer are not worth the _price_." He explained angrily as the rock roiled away leaving him to glare at the once beautiful orb of water.

"No Yoshi, you _can't_." Shen demanded, grabbing his arm to hold him back.

"Why should I _allow_ this?" He asked her sternly.

"You _shouldn't_." She admitted. "But you do not know what this will _do_. Their lives are _connected_ to this power; if you were to destroy it you may destroy _them_."

This finally gave him pause as he realized the truth behind her words and pulled away so that he was no longer threatening The Oracle. "But if –" He started to refute before looking around to find Leo leaning against the doorway to watch them.

"If this could _harm_ you why would you not _stop_ me?" He asked the turtle kindly causing him to once again look at the ground in shame.

"It is your _right_." He answered weakly.

"Leonardo." Yoshi stated in shock of that response before walking over to kneel in front of his son. "You are not a _slave_ and I will not have you speak of yourself as one."

"Father." Leo spoke up after a minute, looking at the man as tears formed in his eyes due to the sudden contradiction in their fates. "I do not know what to _do_." He admitted causing the man to quickly bring him into a hug.

"We will find a way my son." He answered around his own sadness. "I promise."

* * *

Chapter 9: Burden to Bear {Coming next Monday}

Reviews Please


	10. Chapter 9: Burden to Bear

Chapter 9: Burden to Bear

It wasn't long after this that Michelangelo awoke as well, followed shortly by Raphael and eventually Donatello. Unfortunately they all remained weakened and disoriented for several days and it took some time and effort to regain their spent magic, but after which they were finally able to use it to heal themselves.

This allowed them to, at last, take part in their coming of age ceremony; when according to the Hamato Clan's traditions they were officially old enough to take up a weapon of their choice.

Though they were perfectly happy using just their magic as they had always done, it seemed that recent events had bestowed them with a new respect for a weapon that did not require energy from its welder.

The tools of the trade were many, as a ninja's ability to use everything and anything at their disposal was what often made them so formidable. But that wasn't to say the turtles didn't have their eye on a certain one.

For Leonardo the choice was obvious, as his sharp cunning could only be rivaled by the blade of a _katana_. Products of meticulous smithing techniques and highly steeped in the noble customs of ancient Japan, they were the perfect blending of tradition, honor, and artistry, just as Leo himself.

The _sai_ eventually proved to be the only weapon sturdy enough to take on Raphael's shear strength and power. A close combat weapon perfectly suited for the turtle's hard core personality and up-close and personal fighting style.

Donatello's weapon became the _bo staff_ , more of a tool than a true weapon, it may have looked simple by all appearances but was easily the most versatile, and Donnie's ingenious mind proved to be the perfect match to its thousands of functions.

Relying on quick reflexes and an effective use of hand speed; _nunchucks_ in the end were truly the only weapon that held enough personality and flash to suit Michelangelo. It seemed almost fitting that there were actually _no_ true katas for the tool, as this left Mikey with the freedom to develop his own unique way of fighting.

And then there was Miwa, for her the choice was harder but she eventually followed in her mother's footsteps and took up the _Tessen_ ; as dangerous as it was beautiful, the weapon's strengths of speed and defense where the perfect match for Miwa's steady hands.

However for the turtles, their training with weapons was extended to their magic as well, for learning that it was only their water that could destroy the shadow creatures under Shredder's control seemed to bring out a determination in them that required they find a way to unitize their power to the greater extent.

…

"Father?" Leo asked nervously as Splinter led the four of them to the cave of the Oracle some weeks later.

"Be at ease my sons." He said gently and laid the scrolls he had been carrying on a large stone nearby. "We are merely going to _test_ something." He added before opening one of the rolled documents.

Though they were some of the _oldest_ documents within the complex they still did not go back to the age of the first Yōkai, but there was still some mention of the great magic that bound them to the area.

So with this knowledge in hand Yoshi walked up to the Oracle to gently reach out and touch the sphere of water in front of him. However before his skin could come in contact with the magic a whimper caught his attention and he looked around his shock to find the turtles _cowering_ at the door.

"My sons." He said worriedly and pulled his hand away, allowing them to relax as he walked up to them once more. "I have read the pages carefully, it will not harm you." He promised.

"Father, you don't understand." Leo started in a small voice.

"Then help me to." Splinter tried before remembering something from the scrolls. "I grant you _permission_ to speak freely." Though he truly _hated_ to speak to them as though they were slaves, he knew it was the only way.

Of course the kame did not seem to think the same way as they promptly sat up straighter, clearly very shocked to hear him say this.

"I –" Leo tried again, at a loss for words but Splinter carefully knelt to lay a hand on his shoulder supportively.

"It is alright, tell me everything." He offered kindly. "Tell me what holds your tongue. Tell me what binds you to this place."

"The Oracle keeps us here." Leo finally explained. "It is what keeps us silent."

"How do I free you?" Yoshi insisted next taking notice of the fact they all became nervous again.

"By – by _destroying_ the Oracle." Leo stated in a small voice.

"And it will not _hurt_ you?" Yoshi asked and they all shock their heads in response. "Why are you so fearful?" He requested worriedly but they all looked at the ground this time and refused to answer. "Do you not want to be _free_?"

"We _are_." Mikey suddenly insisted causing the man to blink at him in shock.

"How can you say that when you are bound to this place by force?"

"It is – _better_." Donnie put in then, leaving Yoshi even more confused.

"Please explain, how is it _better_?"

"If you destroy the Oracle – we would be free." Leo explained again. "But we would also be _vulnerable_."

"What do you mean?"

"The Yōkai." Raph stated leaving Yoshi to look at him. "They would come."

"Why do you fear your own _kind_?"

"They are _not_." Donnie put in again. "We are – _different_ , they would not accept us. They would come – and they would _kill_ us."

"But _why_?" Yoshi demanded kindly, not able to understand why other Yōkai would _care_ so much.

"We have power." Leo explained again. "Magic."

"I know this." Yoshi informed him with a little nod. "But other Yōkai have magic as well, do they not?"

"Yes, but not the _same_." The oldest continued. "Ours is _greater_ , because it comes from _you_." He stated suddenly causing the man to start. "By _protecting_ you and your name – we grow. If we _leave_ – they will _take_ it."

It was with these final words that Yoshi finally understood; the Oracle wasn't containing them it was _protecting_ them, by going beyond its borders other Yōkai became aware of the power they held and _stole_ it away. It was not the distance that had harmed them, it was their own people. _This_ was why they feared freedom, for to be free meant to face _death_.

What a horrible burden to bear.

"I'm sorry." He said after several minutes as he looked at the floor. "Forgive me, I did not understand." He added shamefully, but they did not allow him to wallow in the sadness too long before walking forward to hug him. "Please forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." Leo pointed out and the man pulled away to look at him again. "You wanted to give us something truly great, but father –" He added, gently curling his smaller hand into Yoshi's and smiled. "We _already have it_."

* * *

Chapter 10: Strength Refined {Coming Next Monday}

Reviews Please


	11. Chapter 10: Strength Refined

Chapter 10: Strength Refined

(6 years later)

At nearly the age of 16, the Yōkai were considered full fledged ninja in the eyes of the clan, and though they usually spent many of their days training, this day Yoshi found them standing atop of the final wall of the complex, looking out over the land outside.

"My sons?" He asked them, quickly getting their attention as they looked down at him. "What is it?" He added, trying to hide his concern, for even he himself could tell something fowl was in the air.

"The Darkness is gaining strength." Leonardo responded. "It will come _soon_." Yoshi sighed as he took that in and motioned for them to come, which they did.

"You are prepared?" He asked and they nodded. For a moment as he looked at them; Splinter actually saw the four little Yōkai from the pond, as they had been during their younger days, but the moment passed and he looked up to see them as they were; strong, capable, _destined_.

"Go." He said simply. They already knew he had complete trust in their abilities, and that was all they needed.

"We will return." Leonardo added as they all bowed to his respectfully.

"I have no doubt." He responded as he returned the motion, causing them to quickly walk to the main gate to look out at the land once more. Their power was greater now, their strength refined, they could stand strong against anything, even their own.

There was no fear left in them to exploit.

" _Oniisan_." A voice called then and they all looked around as Miwa ran across the court yard, using her skills to jump over a pond in order to shorten the distance. "I am going with you." She insisted.

"No!" Donnie ordered, holding out a hand to stop her from approaching.

"This is _our_ battle." Raph added sternly, when she was clearly about to protest, leaving Leo to walk up to her with a serious air about him.

"We need you _here_." He requested kindly. "We need someone to protect the _Oracle_."

"But –" She tried to counter only For Mikey to step forward this time.

"Please _Imoto_?" He begged quietly which seemed to finally soften her determination, but not before she made a _request_.

"Do you think you can _save_ him?" She asked then, causing the turtles to blink in slight surprise. "He is still my _uncle_." She added sadly, causing them all to look at the ground.

"We will – _try_." Leo finally answered after a minute, before looking up at her again with a look that asked her not to _hope_ , for they could promise no more than an _attempt_.

"I understand." She admitted with a slight nod before looking up at her father as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Be safe." He added simply as he looked back at the turtles and they nodded before taking a breath and finally turned to cross the threshold where they stood for a moment as they looked back at their family, before bowing once more and turned to run toward their enemy.

…

 _Imoto ~ Sister_

…

As the turtles reached their destination they realized immediately that the cave was very different then the one they had escaped as children. Though it really looked no different, the _evil_ inside had grown into a force that congested the area, making it hard to even breathe.

But together the brother's power was greater and it cut through the fowl as they entered the cave to hunt down their opponent.

The darkness hung in the air like a presence all its own, cutting them off from their water and the light their eyes needed in order to navigate. But their other senses made up for the loss as their traversed deeper and deeper into the caves in search of the shadow's master, until finally they arrived in a large room, known only to them by the echoes.

It would seem that Shredder had learned much over the years. No longer new to the craft, he had become _one_ with his demon, one with the darkness; no longer needing the light to cast his shadow.

But they had grown as well, they were not the younglings he had faced and defeated so long ago. They were _prepared_.

"Well, if it isn't the Yōkai?" Saki spoke from the darkness causing the turtles to stop walking as they surveyed the area in search of him. But it was as if he was _all around_ them, his voice coming from everywhere, yet nowhere all at once, confusing even their enhanced senses.

"Have you sensed my power?" He continued in an _inhuman_ tone, as though there were _multiple_ personalities speaking at once. "Have you come to stop me?" He asked with a laugh, clearly finding the idea amusing.

"You will _not_ threaten the clan." Leonardo spoke up finally causing the creature to let out another loud laugh.

"And you think you can _stop me_?" Saki responded after a moment, which encouraged the turtles to finally unsheathe their weapons as they realized they would not be able to fulfill their sister's request; the man was too far gone.

He no longer existed.

"If you would stand _against_ me –" The demon proclaimed as his presence finally made itself known in the room, leaving the turtles to take their stances in preparation of the fight. "Then you will not _stand_ _AT ALL_." He called in a furry, just before the turtles found themselves devoured by the darkness as it converged on them from all directions in accordance to its master's control.

Cut off from their own source of power, the turtle's usual magic could do little to stop the assault, but they had one last advantage, the _trump card_ they had traveled all this way to play and play it they did.

Not willing to allow the battle to rage on or give their enemy the chance to escape, the Yōkai entered the fight with their strongest attack, and even though, for a moment it looked as though it had not worked its power quickly grew as they combined their forces.

Even as the darkness continued to surround them in an attempt to snuff out the fire, it could not be contained; as the Yōkai gave everything they had to the _light_ , before finally releasing the energy and letting it _devour_ everything in it's path.

…

"What concerns you my love?" Tang Shen asked as she sat next to her husband at the edge of the Waters of Spirit causing him to sigh.

"I fear they will not come back." Splinter finally revealed, causing Shen to place her hand on his folded ones.

"You have trained them well." She insisted, but he only shook his head, leaving her to give him a confused look.

"It is not their _life_ I am concerned for." He admitted before looking toward the waterfall where Miwa stood protectively in front of the Oracle; awaiting her brothers' return. "Their mission is _complete_." He finally elaborated.

"But –" Shen started only to stop as she realized what he was saying.

" _This_ was what they came to accomplish." He continued sadly. "Miwa called them, I have trained them, but it was _Saki_ who _kept_ them here. Without a _threat_ – they have no reason to _remain_."

"I'm – I'm sure they will return." Shen countered after a minute, though it was obvious that even she did not have hope that her words were true. However before either of them could say another word their daughter called to them in a panic.

"What is it?" Splinter stated as they rushed to her side, only to find her looking at the Oracle in shock as the water rippled violently as though an internal force were pushing it apart.

"Father?" She begged desperately, as they tried to find the cause. "What is happening?" But Yoshi could not answer, for he did not rightfully know.

However as they continued to watch the unnaturally form fall apart; he quickly retreated back to the pound where he used his sword to cut the top off one of the stocks of bamboo and returned to quickly collect what little of the liquid he could in its basin, before the magic finally gave out and the water _collapsed_.

* * *

I'm not good at fight scenes… DX

Final Chapter: {Coming Next Monday}


	12. Chapter 11: Legend of the Yōkai

This is a _Final_ chapter... XD

I don't own TMNT

* * *

Chapter 11: Legend of the Yōkai

They searched far and wide for the Yōkai, but the cave was empty and their enemy gone, with no sign of their saviors ever found.

The years came and went and though they enjoyed an age of peace, with the pain lessening with each generation, the Hamato clan could not easily forget what they had lost.

Yet they passed on the tales to their children, ensuring the brothers were never forgotten, and it was during one of these years when the sister they had left behind sat on the edge of the pond, with her youngest _great granddaughter_ , watching as she sang to the water and tended the flowers.

" _Obasan_?" The little girl called out suddenly, leaving the older woman to look toward her as she ran up with a concerned look about her.

"What is it?" She asked quickly, reaching out to take her in her arms as the child.

"It _broke_." She said around her tears, looking down at the object cupped in her hands, causing her grandmother to carefully move her fingers so she could see for herself, only to freeze in shock as she looked at the _cracked_ glass vile that had once held the _water_ collected from the now long lost Oracle, which had passed from mother to daughter for nearly four generations.

However the glass had _forged_ specially for the purpose of protecting the sacred treasure, Miwa could see no reason for it to so suddenly give out – _unless_.

"Akira?" The old woman asked then, causing the little girl to look up at her with tears in her eyes. "Will you show me _where_ it broke?" She requested and the child nodded before getting up to lead her grandmother to a patch of blue flowers and pointed at the spot, allowed Miwa to walked forward to look for herself.

It only took a moment for her to realize that the flowers she was looked at were of the _same_ kind that she had brought her mother all those years ago, and it was here, near the base of the stems that she found it.

A small pearl-size bead of _water,_ hovering gently over the ground in a perfect sphere

"What does it mean, _Obasan_?" Akira asked sadly, as she looked up at her again, but Miwa was momentarily distracted as she looked about the area for anything that was not normally there.

From the waters of the pond to the falling water that protected now protected nothing, everything seemed untouched, however as her line of sight continued to raise into the branches of the great wisteria tree; where four pieces of colored cloth had hung in memory of their lost family members, she could not help but gasp as she realized that the branch was _bare_.

It was with this discovery that the slight movement of cloth blowing in the wind caught her attention and she looked to the roof where _four_ _forms_ stood proud and tall; watching over all that lay under their protection.

" _Obasan_?" Akira asked again as Miwa smiled up at them, before looking back down at the little girl.

"Akira?" She asked gently as she brought the child into her arms and sat back on the ground to watch the magic of the little bead of water once again. "Have I ever told you the Legend of the Yōkai?"

* * *

Wow, I can't believe I finished it… XD

Hope everyone enjoyed the ride

...

 _Obasan ~ Grandma_

 _Akira ~ Bright, intelligent or clear._


End file.
